


Pictures Of You

by fxngoria



Series: Pictures of You [1]
Category: Bandom, Pierce the Veil
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxngoria/pseuds/fxngoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on, babe, give me a smile!” </p><p>Tony frowns, closing his lips around the toothbrush and using both hands to shove his boyfriend out the bathroom door. Every morning this happens. Tony finishes up in the bathroom and covers his face on his way out; knowing all too well that Jaime is waiting, Canon in hand, right outside the door. It's routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures Of You

“Come on, babe, give me a smile!” 

Tony frowns, closing his lips around the toothbrush and using both hands to shove his boyfriend out the bathroom door. Every morning this happens. Tony finishes up in the bathroom and covers his face on his way out; knowing all too well that Jaime is waiting, Canon in hand, right outside the door. It's routine.

 

“Jaime, come on, I’m going to be late.” 

Jaime shakes his head, clutching the key ring tightly in one hand. “I’ll give your keys back when you give me a smile.” 

Tony lets out a frustrated sigh. He has a midterm today and they both know it. He can't win this round. If he's late, Tony will never forgive him. “I’ll give you a smile when you put the camera down,” He says anyway. 

“You know I have never met a man more stubborn than you,” Jaime mutters, putting down the camera slowly. Tony grins and wraps his arms around Jaime’s neck, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“Thank you,” He says as he pulls away and plucks the keys from Jaime’s fingers. Jaime sighs and watches Tony’s back as he makes his way out of the apartment. One day he'll get that perfect shot. One day.

Suddenly, Jaime snaps out of it and manages to call out, “Good luck!” just before the door slams shut. 

 

Two minutes. Two fucking minutes late and the professor knocks off points, but that isn’t all. No, he just _has_ to get his jacket caught in the car door first and then have it _tear_ when tries to move. All of this _after_ he spends a good three minutes circling the parking lot for a free space and ending up with no choice but to park at the farthest lot from his building. By then, of course, he has to sprint to class to make it on time and he's _still_ late. 

He tries not to pin the blame on Jaime. He really does. But what if he hadn’t been messing around that morning? He would have found a parking spot with time to spare. His jacket probably wouldn’t have a huge tear in it. He wouldn’t have had to run across the campus and, well, he wouldn’t have been _late to class_.

 

Jaime’s camera is the first thing Tony comes face to face with the moment he walks into the apartment after class and Tony is in no mood. He pushes the camera away with a little too much force and shoves past him. “What is it with you and taking pictures of me anyway? All the fucking time! Don’t you have anything better to be doing?” He snaps, storming into his bedroom and slamming the door shut.

Jaime frowns, nearly letting the camera fall from his hands in a moment of carelessness. He’s never seen Tony so angry before. He momentarily considers barging in and demanding to know what that was all about, but maybe that isn’t the best idea. He sets the camera down and scribbles out a quick note on one of the post-its on the counter. 

_Went for a walk._  
Be back soon.  
Jaime.

He fetches his smallest camera bag and keys and shuts his phone off before tucking it in his back pocket. Tony probably just needs some time alone and if Jaime stays home, he won’t be able to keep himself from persistently asking for answers and possibly make things worse. He decides an impromptu nature walk might be the best distraction while he waits.

It isn’t until Jaime finds himself leaning against the pier railing, watching the sun dip slowly into the horizon, that he realizes just how long he's been out. He mentally curses himself for losing track of the time and rushes out of the crowds of tourists, waiting impatiently for his phone to start up again. 

Four missed calls and one text. All from Tony. Jaime doesn’t want to worry him, but, okay, he's still a little upset. He shoves the phone back into his pocket and heads home. 

Tony lightly taps his phone screen again (for quite possibly the seventeenth time) hoping for a message, but still…nothing. He’s been watching his phone so intently that the sudden click of the front door lock startles him, but he wastes no time rushing to his feet and smothering Jaime with a hug. “I’m sorry,” He says, his voice barely above a whisper. “I’m sorry I blew up at you. Today was just…the worst. I’m sorry.”

Jaime caves instantly. He melts into the hug and sighs happily, snaking his arms around Tony’s waist. “It’s okay. Are _you_ okay?” Tony nods, holding him tighter. They stay that way until Jaime remembers he's supposed to be making dinner. “I guess I should start dinn–”

“I love you so much,” Tony whispers, squeezing him tighter so he won’t leave. Jaime smiles. It's getting late, he really _should_ be making dinner, but now it can wait. He cups Tony’s face and kisses him long and hard. When they finally pull away, Tony’s cheeks are pink and Jaime giggles. No matter how long they’ve been together, he always gets adorably shy at times like this. 

After dinner, Tony's rinsing off his plate in the sink when Jaime sneaks up behind him and leans his chin on his shoulder. “Do you still want to know why I’m always trying to take pictures of you?” 

“I told you I didn’t mean it, I–”

Jaime opens his mouth to interrupt and sure enough the words just come tumbling out. “It’s because you have the most beautiful brown eyes I’ve ever seen. Because your smile lights up the room. Because every morning when I wake up and look at you in bed next to me I get butterflies. You make me so happy every moment of every day and I just...I just love you so much. I want to be able to look at you no matter where I am. I want to take you with me wherever I go,” He says breathlessly, waiting for Tony to say something. Anything. 

Tony bites his lip, sucking in a breath before throwing his arms around Jaime and leaning forward so their foreheads touch. “I hope you know I’m never letting go of you _now_.”

Jaime grins. “Not even if I have to go to the bathroom?” 

Tony’s shoulders drop and he lets out a quiet laugh, shaking his head. “Not even if you have to go the bathroom.”


End file.
